Wikipédia:Le Bistro/12 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/12 mai 2006= * Bistro/12 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/12 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/12 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/12 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/12 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ Sujets (principaux) du Bistro du 12 mai à 21 heures CEST 22 sections dont : *2 - Annonce du décès de Xulin (bis). *3 - Caverna crée un modèle qui donne la date. *4 - Création de Wikipedia:Usage raisonné des sources de presse. *5 - Enr-v propose l'idée d'un signe distinctif dans les signatures des administrateurs. *6 - EjpH a traduit en:Wikipedia:Avoid neologisms. *9 - VIGNERON propose un bandeau commun au Bistro, l'Oracle et la Guilde. *11 - Interrogations d'Enr-v sur la déontologie des administrateurs en matière de blocage. *13 - Lolo_le_13 annonce l'ouverture du projet:industrie. *20 - Powermonger propose un vote "permanent" sur la page des adiministrateurs :Vote permanent Hervé 12 mai 2006 (à déplacer en Wikizine si approuvé) Xulin nous a quittés. Nous avons appris hier soir que Xavier nous avait quitté, suite à un accident de deltaplane. Il nous manquera à tous, et en particulier aux contributeurs du portail écologie. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ. Si vous voulez laisser un message : Livre d'or. Je ne connaissais pas du tout Xavier, mais comme pour toute disparition subite d'un Wikipédien, on est touché. Ceci ne fait que raviver les anciennes tristesses, devrons nous douloureusement créer une "Liste des Wikipédiens emportés dans la force de l'âge" ? - Siren - (discuter) 12 mai 2006 à 01:31 (CEST) :J'aurai tendance à dire qu'un wikipédien sacrifie sa gloire pour la survie du savoir, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas le cas de la majorité des contributeurs... (troll, troll) :Si cette liste est contrôlée, protégée, et sur-vérifiée contre les abus, pourquoi pas. :Gonioul 12 mai 2006 à 01:50 (CEST) ::En même temps il ne sont que trois (quatres?) donc facile à vérifier. VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 12:28 (CEST) ::Je n'en connais que deux. Qui est (sont) l(es)'autre(s) ? Ludo29 12 mai 2006 à 13:39 (CEST) ::Treanna et Nataraja (plus maintenant Xavier et peut-être papotages?) VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 13:53 (CEST) :=.=.... Ca gonfle. Yug (talk) 17 mai 2006 à 11:49 (CEST) Modèle:Date actuelle Je viens de créer le modèle , qui fournit le résultat : . Ce modèle peut être notamment utilisé pour établir des liens, par exemple : Wikipédia:Le Bistro/ (le lien sera opérant à partir du 13 mai 2006). J'ai cependant noté que le quantième, obtenu au moyen de ne changeait pas comme attendu à minuit. Quelqu'un connaîtrait-il le problème et la façon d'y remédier ? Caverna 12 mai 2006 à 12:05 (CEST) :Je pense (pas sûr) que CURRENTDAY change à 2h du mat' à cause du décalage horaire de Paris. Pour faire simple, je suppute qu'il soit fixé sur le fuseau horaire GMT. Uld - Discussion 12 mai 2006 à 12:58 (CEST) ::Oui Wikipédia FR est passé sur le fuseau GMT il y a peu, on a posté un rapport de bug aux développeurs qui gèrent WikiFR mais sans résultat pour le moment apparament... Slasher-fun 12 mai 2006 à 13:13 (CEST) ::: :::Le bug a été résolu, mais il ne concernait que les dates dans les historiques. Si quelqu'un veut la date à l'heure de Paris, je peux créer le modèle : Teofilo ◯ 12 mai 2006 à 14:47 (CEST) ::::Si le modèle doit être utilisé, je pense en effet qu'un modèle donnant la date à l'heure de Paris conviendrait mieux. Caverna 12 mai 2006 à 14:57 (CEST) ::::: ::::: Dans la foulée, je crée aussi pour avoir la bonne date à l'heure d'hiver. Teofilo ◯ 12 mai 2006 à 15:06 (CEST) ::::::Je souhaite pour le modèle la même date que celle des historiques et des signatures. C'est possible ? Caverna 12 mai 2006 à 19:09 (CEST) dis donc, bande de franco-centrés, pourquoi ça serait plus centré sur l'heure francaise que l'heure quebequoise ? GMT me paraissait un compromis acceptable pour tout le monde, mais là ça repart dans l'hexagonal... DarkoNeko いちご 15 mai 2006 à 02:41 (CEST) :Entièrement d'accord Bib 15 mai 2006 à 03:39 (CEST) Au secours, les dictateurs reviennent... Après la suppression de la catégorie "dictateur" et les débats qui ont suivi, voici la listes des Dictateurs du XXe siècle où les discussions sont chaudes. Qui veut participer au débat ? -- 12 mai 2006 à 12:14 (CEST) :Au quoi ? — Poulpy 12 mai 2006 à 12:28 (CEST) ::À l'empoignade Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 12:32 (CEST) :::(gros soupir) --NicoNico 12 mai 2006 à 13:48 (CEST) Faut-être positif : la discussion ne concerne qu'un seul article (donc avec nettement moins de visibilité) alors que pour la catégorie du même nom, il fallait retoucher plein d'articles. Nguyenld 12 mai 2006 à 14:04 (CEST) au WikiLove VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 14:08 (CEST) (gros soupir) --NicoNico 12 mai 2006 à 15:10 (CEST) :(très gros soupir) Je ne donne pas une semaine pour que cela dégénère en guerre d'édition; surtout avec les provocations effectués de part et d'autres. Démocrite (Discuter) 12 mai 2006 à 20:38 (CEST) Wikipedia:Usage raisonné des sources de presse Bonjour, suite à des remarques, cette page a été modifiée. Que pensez vous de sa version actuelle ? Il s'agit d'en faire un guideline, et non une règle rigide, bien entendu. Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 12:24 (CEST) :Cela a l'air bien à première vue, mais je m'étonne que la question de la langue de la source de presse ne soit même pas évoquée. Est-ce volontaire ? Caverna 12 mai 2006 à 12:30 (CEST) ::Ce problème concerne toutes les sources : wikipedia:citez vos sources, et Wikipedia:conventions bibliographiques. Faut-il réellement en faire une partie sur cette page ? Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 17:30 (CEST) C'est fait, la page est créée : Wikipedia:Usage raisonné des sources de presse Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 21:06 (CEST) à propos des Wikipédia:Administrateur Afin d'améliorer le fonctionnement de wikipedia, ne serait-il pas judicieux d'apposer un signe distinctif sur le pseudo des administrateurs? Comme ça on pourrait les identifier plus facilement --Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 12:27 (CEST) :Pourquoi pas. C'est indiqué sur leur page (donc depuis le pseudo a une distance d'un clic) avec le monobook on peut colorier leurs interventions dans l'historiques. Alvaro avait crée un compte je crois pour distinguer ses deux activités. Sinon c'est facilement intégrable à la signature. VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 12:31 (CEST) ::Pourquoi faire ? Il y a déjà plusieurs pages qui listent les administrateurs (au moins et Wikipédia:Liste des administrateurs), et quand on a besoin de l'action d'un admin on trouve tout un tas de pages (Wikipedia:Requête aux administrateurs, etc.). Sans parler de Catégorie:Administrateur Wikipédia et des différents signes que l'on trouve sur leurs pages.. GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 12:37 (CEST) :::Oui, les admins sont d'abord des utilisateurs comme les autres. Ils n'ont donc aucun statut particulier en tant qu'auteur des articles (dans l'historique) et leur avis a autant de poids qu'un autre utilisateur (dans les pages de discussion) Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 12:42 (CEST) :::J'imagine que le but, c'est de pouvoir trouver rapidement un admin qui traîne dans le coin, rien qu'en regardant les modifs récentes. Mais comme les administrateurs surveillent généralement Wikipedia:Requête aux administrateurs, en pratique autant utiliser la page. Jastrow|✍ 12 mai 2006 à 12:46 (CEST) ::Sur le forum de mon école, les modos et admins sont entourés d'un "¤". Slasher-fun 12 mai 2006 à 13:13 (CEST) :::Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas que je me comporte comme un modo de forum :) Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 12 mai 2006 à 13:56 (CEST) :Moi je propose que le pseudo des admins soit écrit en rouge et en gras, parce qu'il est toujours plus facile de tirer sur une cible bien visible :D Guillom 12 mai 2006 à 14:32 (CEST) ::Oui, et si une sorte de onmouseover sur le nom de certains admins pouvait déclencher l'exécution automatique d'un .wav (ou dans le genre) jouant une partie de l'Air des Bijoux, ce serait encore mieux. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 12 mai 2006 à 15:02 (CEST) :::Sur mon pseudo, je veux un extrait du thème du Parrain. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 12 mai 2006 à 15:10 (CEST) ::Pour identifier l'interlocuteur en face de soi, afin d'éviter de lui dire des choses que l'on pourrait regretter lorsque le bouton sauvegarder ne fonctionne plus :) :Absolument contre : ma page, mes contributions sont celles d'un utilisateur NOR-MAL. Je fais remarquer les reverts ont un texte précis, les suppressions, blocages, protections sont présentés différemment des modifications de pages sur les Modifications récentes. Être marqué au fer rouge, non. sebjd 12 mai 2006 à 18:40 (CEST) ::Comme dis Sebjarod. Marquer les admin (et les arbitres, checkuser... ?), c'est un pas de plus vers la ségrégation des administrateurs dans un "groupe à part". Faut-il rappeller que nous sommes, nous aussi, de simples contributeurs ? DarkoNeko いちご 15 mai 2006 à 02:32 (CEST) :Je suis contre aussi, quand un administrateur agit en tant que tel, c'est reconnaissable. Quand il agit en tant que contributeur, il doit être considéré comme l'égal des autres, et un signe distinctif tendrait à donner à ses contribution une légitimité supérieure aux autres.RitexSport Lien vers Aide:Republication dans MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning C'est encore moi. Il est proposé d'ajouter ce lien dans MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning, en plus du lien vers les sources vérifiables et celuis vers les violations de copyright. Qu'en pensez vous ? Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 12:53 (CEST) Cette section est un énorme troll Juste pour attirer l'oeil sur le message juste au dessus :) Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 18:09 (CEST) Wikipédia:Évitez les néologismes Suite à un débat chaud récent (Discuter:Thérianthropie/Suppression), j'ai traduit en:Wikipedia:Avoid neologisms parce que Wikipédia:Critères d'admissibilité des articles#Articles ayant pour titre un néologisme ou un concept nouveau ne me semblait pas tout-à-fait suffisant. Vos avis et amendements seront très bienvenus ! :-) Petit problème, je n'avais pas noté l'existence de Wikipédia:Mots récents avant de commencer (du coup, j'ai fait un lien vers elle dans l'introduction). Si la nouvelle page paraît utile, vaut-il mieux garder les deux ou les fusionner ? --EjpH ''coucou'' 12 mai 2006 à 13:41 (CEST) :À mon avis, faut fusionner. Les deux pages meta ont exactement le même usage, vaut mieux en avoir une plus exhaustive que de disperser l'information dans ce cas. - Boréal (:-D) 12 mai 2006 à 15:34 (CEST) ::En tout cas, merci de cette traduction ! Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 15:56 (CEST) :::OK, merci ! J'ai fusionné les deux dans Mots récents puis renommé celui-ci Wikipédia:Évitez les néologismes. ::::Ils ne sont pas encore supprimés ces mots tiens ? (thérianthropie et werisme) XD Dommage que je n'ai pas surveillé les PàS assez, j'aurais voté pour la suppression :P Pallas4 12 mai 2006 à 23:57 (CEST) génie informatique hallo,je suis en hollande et suis étudiant en I.T je represente un goupe d'étudiant et voulons nous comparer avec divers universités en: '-la conception des logiciels' '-l'établissement des réseaux informatique' '-le traitement de l'info' '-etc...' si vous etes interresser macelebuj ad yahoo point fr :Euh, nous ne sommes pas une université. VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) :LOL, si vous vous croyez sur le site d'une université, c'est mal parti pour vous dans la section "traitement de l'info" :-p .: Guil :. causer 12 mai 2006 à 14:51 (CEST) :Normalement, c'est une question pour l'oracle, ça ;o) --ArséniureDeGallium 12 mai 2006 à 15:26 (CEST) Tous ensemble ? Que pensez vous d'un bandeau commun au bistro, l'Oracle et les Guides ? un truc dans ce style : première version : autre version : VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 14:43 (CEST) :Tu veux faire dégurgiter les contributeurs ? GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 14:48 (CEST) J'adore l'idée :-) Par contre les couleurs heu... enfin fo travailler ça quoi :-) .: Guil :. causer 12 mai 2006 à 14:49 (CEST) :Tu peux demander à Dake de nous faire un joli truc Vigneron :) GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 14:51 (CEST) ::J'aime bien aussi, ça a le bénéfice d'être pratique. Par contre niveau couleur... pareil que Guil. Ludo29 12 mai 2006 à 14:52 (CEST) :::Niveau couleur (mise à part que j'aime bien) je peux faire pire. Si quelqu'un veut faire quelquechose de plus consensuel pas de pronlême. Voila pour la forme, et pour le fond ? Tous d'accord ? Vous voyez des choses à modifier (le texte en haut ?), ajouter... Personellement je préfèrerait que ça reste simple. VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 15:00 (CEST) ::::Pareil. Par contre, j'aurais pas mis la Wikipédia mais Wikipédia. GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 15:02 (CEST) :::::Mais j'utilise toujours la Wikipédia. Qui est pour, qui est contre ? VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 15:06 (CEST) ::::::Regarde donc sur ton navigateur, le titre de la fenetre, tu ne trouveras pas la Wikipédia. GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 15:10 (CEST) :::::::Ça peut se changer ? VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 15:13 (CEST) ::::::::Uniquement par les membres de la cabale depuis plus de 6 ans :) Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 15:14 (CEST) :::::::::Sachant que Wikipédia date de 2001/2002, tu n'en trouveras pas beaucoup :D GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 15:15 (CEST) ::::::::::Si dans catégorie:Dino ! mais il faudrait renommer en fossile de dino parce que la plupart ne sont plus actifs ! VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 15:21 (CEST) :::::::::::Vigneron, 2006 - 6 = 2000, or Wikipédia a démarré en 2001/2002.... GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 15:24 (CEST) ::::::::::::...donc la cabale n'existe pas Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 15:54 (CEST) C'est mieux les couleurs pastels ? moi je trouve ça fade ... VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 16:03 (CEST) :C'est pas vraiment mieux.. GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 16:04 (CEST) ::Et vous ? Vous proposez quoi comme couleurs ? VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 16:23 (CEST) ok, je vais m'cacher --ArséniureDeGallium 12 mai 2006 à 17:26 (CEST) :Tiens, ça me fait penser que Mal de mer est un lien rouge. Sinon pour le sujet, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce bandeau disgracieux, sachant que des liens sont déjà donnés dans les en-têtes de chacune de ces pages. Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien dans ce cas. le Korrigan →bla 12 mai 2006 à 18:24 (CEST) ::Marrante cette expression. A part ça: bouuuuuuuh au projet:maritime ! GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 19:48 (CEST) ::(mal de mer n'est plus un lien rouge :p] Jean-Baptiste 12 mai 2006 à 19:50 (CEST) :::Merci J-b ! En voilà un au moins qui fait des contributions positives. Pas comme l'autre escogriffe au-dessus. Psssss. le Korrigan →bla 12 mai 2006 à 23:34 (CEST) ::::C'est petit ça GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 23:37 (CEST) :::::Ah ben, venant d'un nabot, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Et c'est quelle expression qui est marrante au fait ? le Korrigan →bla 12 mai 2006 à 23:51 (CEST) :L'idée est bien. J'aime bien le deuxième choix et les couleurs pastels (et je dis Wikipédia u_u... mais parfois je vois, et peut être je dis, le Wikipédia anglophone.. allez chercher la logique :P) Pallas4 13 mai 2006 à 00:00 (CEST) Où l'on peut admirer la découverte de la cabale Je vous invite à consulter ce journal, où l'on apprend qu'il existe une cabale et une sangçure (faschiste très vraisemblablement) des administrateurs sur Wikipédia. Je trouve ça tout simplement fascinant. Med 12 mai 2006 à 15:08 (CEST) :Sangçure, c'est fait exprès ? GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 15:10 (CEST) ::Zut on est grillé, nous les cabalistes :)Oui oui j'en suis NIEK NIEK NIEK Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 15:12 (CEST) ::Tu crois ? ;)) Chut le gorille, on va se faire vraiment repérer, là c'était une tentative de diversion Med 12 mai 2006 à 15:27 (CEST) :::Jamais des membres de Cabale ne se feraient remarquer, ou pas. :) Marc Mongenet 12 mai 2006 à 15:35 (CEST) Posté par Nat Makarevitch ! tu m'étonnes ! VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 15:12 (CEST) :C'est vraiment pitoyable, mieux vaut que je ne lise pas tous les commentaires, ça me mettrai de mauvais poil.. GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 15:13 (CEST) ::J'ai pas tous lu, mais je peux te dire que ça n'en vaut pas la peine Uld tente de pacifier mais Nat reste bloqué en boucle, il digère pas Tchernobyl (pas que l'article, le fait historique aussi à mon aivs !) VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 15:19 (CEST) ::: Je veux bien croire que je suis un abruti ou un salaud mais il me serait utile d'en obtenir démonstration, par exemple dans une critique de mes propos plutôt que par un rejet a priori Natmaka 12 mai 2006 à 18:51 (CEST) ::::Non. — Poulpy 12 mai 2006 à 18:53 (CEST) ::::Pour convaincre qui ? Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 12 mai 2006 à 19:04 (CEST) ::::: Moi, même si d'aucuns ici semblent douter que ce soit possible. Même une critique d'un minuscule extrait de mon texte (hors troncature en biaisant le sens) me serait profitable Natmaka 12 mai 2006 à 19:14 (CEST) ::::::Dans ce cas, comme dit Poulpy, non. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 12 mai 2006 à 19:37 (CEST) ::::::: Ce n'était qu'une proposition, vous demeurez bien entendu libres de choisir l'approche Natmaka 12 mai 2006 à 19:41 (CEST) limites du pouvoir de blocage d'un wikipedia:administrateur En principe, puisque les administrateurs sont des utilisateurs comme les autres, leurs commentaires n'ont pas plus de poids qu'un autre. Mais dans la pratique, ça se passe pas de manière aussi idéale : discuter:catastrophe de tchernobyl les plus assidus auront deviné qu'il y a un lien avec le paragraphe ci-dessus... mais je pose ma question : quelles sont les limites imposées à un administrateur qui veut bloquer un compte ? --Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 15:33 (CEST) :Tu as l'intention d'ouvrir combien de sections sur le bistro au juste ? Si tu as quelquechose à reprocher à RamaR et que vous ne vous comprenez pas dans une discussion, fait donc une demande auprès du CAr qu'on en finisse ! GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 15:47 (CEST) ::merci, ce n'est pas tout à fait la réponse que j'attendais, mais c'est déjà interessant de voir ta réaction à une reflexion sur le pouvoir des admins. j'ai fait une requete aux administrateur, tu pourras m'y faire part de ta proposition de Comité d'arbitrage. --Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 15:58 (CEST) :::C'est ce que je lui vais proposé hier ! VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 15:58 (CEST) ::::comme lui ça doit être moi, je rétorque que je n'ai pas souvenir d'une telle proposition. j'en prends bonne note cependant.--Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 16:07 (CEST) ::::: Wikipédia:Le Bistro/12 mai 2006#comment faire pour porter plainte contre l'administrateur RamaR? et ça ? J'ai été le premier à répondre ! VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 16:16 (CEST) ::::::d'accord je me rappelle, mais j'ai probablement été distrait par les réponses qui ont suivies. et puis le comité d'arbitrage, je vois pas trop a quoi cela va me servir pour résoudre mon conflit avec Med et RamaR. --Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 16:43 (CEST) :::::::Les arbitres sont pourtant là pour résoudre des conflits entre utilisateur ! VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 16:48 (CEST) ::::::::Voir plus bas mon besoin d'un bon avocat...--Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 16:58 (CEST) Bon, ok GoTo, mea culpa ce n'est pas une requete, mais une reflexion qui s'adresse en particulier aux admins : En principe, puisque les administrateurs sont des utilisateurs comme les autres, leurs commentaires n'ont pas plus de poids qu'un autre. Seulement, dans la pratique, les administrateurs ont la possibilité de menacer un utilisateur d'utiliser leurs droits contre lui, notamment en essayant de le bloquer. C'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir, quelles sont les limites (code de déontologie, procédure, ...? ) qui s'imposent à un administrateur qui veut bloquer un compte ?--Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 16:15 (CEST) : :J'ai du mal à te suivre sur ce point. Il me semble infiniment plus logique de commencer par dire à un utilisateur qu'il risque le blocage s'il continue, plutot que de le bloquer sans préavis. Si c'est ce que tu appelles une menace, pour moi c'est un avertissement. Maintenant, il y a aussi la manière, et si un administrateur se permet d'être agressif, il faut le lui dire (et pas besoin d'être admin pour ça), et si cela recommence sans qu'il ne réagisse, cela peut finir au CAr. :Sinon pour le blocage (franchement, tu aurais pu chercher toi meme !), voir Wikipédia:Blocage :GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 16:22 (CEST) :: ::merci pour le lien, mais sache quand meme que tout le monde n'a pas ta grande expérience du wikipedia.--Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 16:34 (CEST) :: ::Je le sais j'ai crée la guilde des guides et la catégorie:Utilisateur prêt à aider pour ça ! Wikilover complétionniste : VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 16:44 (CEST) ::: :::Ok, pardon. Voici quelques conseils de recherche, dans ce cas: :::# La boite de recherche à gauche est un point de départ, un peu faiblard, certes, mais on peut toujours essayer. Surtout qu'ici, l'espace se devine facilement (Wikipédia), il suffisait après de taper blocage et tu tombais directement dessus :) :::# est une bonne source. On choisis d'abord l'espace de nom, puis on entre quelques lettres et on clique. :::# Google est ton ami, tu tapes site:fr.wikipedia.org ce que tu cherches et google recherche sur Wp fr. Bien sur, il cherche sur des versions qu'il a en cache, donc pas la peine d'espérer trouver une page qui vient d'etre mise sur Wp. :::Et quand on a trop de choses à retenir, on peut se faire, dans une sous-page, un pense-bête :) GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 16:43 (CEST) Merci pour le cour de WP, je vais faire le pense-bête ça me parait adapté. J'ai réfléchi à vos proposition de Commité d'arbitrage, le seul problème, c'est que pour attaquer Med et RamaR dans le box des accusés, il va me falloir un sacré bon Catégorie:Avocat. J'ai pas trop de moyen financier, mais si vous en connaisser quelqun qui serait intéressé pour défendre ma cause gratuitement dans le but de faire progesser le fonctionnement de Wikipedia, merci de lui communiquer mes coordonnées.--Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 16:49 (CEST) :Ce n'est pas payant et tu n'as pas besoin d'avocat. Cependant, je recommande très fortement de tenter le dialogue avec RamaR avant, et autant que possible dans le calme et en gardant en tete que l'on cherche à se comprendre et à tomber d'accord. GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 17:33 (CEST) :Rappel : les arbitres sont des arbitres et pas des juges. Y'a pas d'avocat, il n'y a pas d'accusateur - accusé, par contre il y a un conflit à dénouer. Le rôle des arbitres n'est pas de distribuer des sanctions selon les fautes mais d'aider à trouver une solution. On n'est que sur un site Web ici, pas de grands mots trop vite. le Korrigan →bla 12 mai 2006 à 17:47 (CEST) ::Moi je veux bien, mais d'un coté on parle dans plusieurs page de sanctions pouvant etre prises contre un administrateur, et d'un autre on nous dit que le Car ne peut pas faire ça et que visiblement personne ne sait qui peut. On doit faire une pdd ? GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 18:54 (CEST) Vous m'avez mal compris, j'utilisais le mot Avocat simplement pour désigner une personne pouvant me défendre dans le cadre d'un Comité d'Arbitrage. Bon, vu que le dialogue me parait difficile, je vais pas insister plus avant sur cette histoire de CAr, sachez toutefois que j'ai ouvert une section dans Wikipédia:Conflits entre éditeurs. --Enr-v 12 mai 2006 à 18:26 (CEST) :Te défendre de quoi ? Dans un arbitrage tu exposes simplement ton problème, l'autre personne en fait autant et les arbitres y réfléchissent, en s'aidant des liens que vous fournissez. D'autres personnes peuvent venir donner leur avis en page de discussion, mais sur un wiki tout est public, donc les arbitres peuvent se faire une idée tous seuls. Pas besoin de "défense". le Korrigan →bla 12 mai 2006 à 18:48 (CEST) Projet:Industrie ouvert Le projet Industrie est ouvert et quelques discussions sont initiées afin de le finaliser. Les points les plus urgents se trouvent dans sa classification et dans l'dentification des dommaines qu'il recouvre. Tout aide, critique, commentaire, compliment sont les bienvenus alors, n'hésitez pas. ;) --Lolo le 13 12 mai 2006 à 15:44 (CEST) Demande d'aide pour mise en page Bonjour. Je suis un peu (?) perdu dans la mise en page d'images dans Lézardrieux. Si une bonne âme pouvait me recadrer le bintz que j'ai mis....Merci.--Michel Barbetorte 12 mai 2006 à 16:07 (CEST) :Voilà, j'ai transformé en "gallery". Sinon, la vraie solution, ce serait de mettre beaucoup de texte pour que les images ne se rentrent pas dedans ;o) --ArséniureDeGallium 12 mai 2006 à 16:16 (CEST) ::merci bien --Michel Barbetorte 12 mai 2006 à 18:41 (CEST) Wiki et syndication Bonjour, petite question technique à propos des wikis et de wikipedia en general. Une syndication est elle possible? De manière à presenter les articles sous forme de flux RSS? Merci d'avance pour vos reponses. Treab 12 mai 2006 à 16:46 (CEST) :Qui disait qu'on avait pas besoin de dev actifs ? VIGNERON * discut. 12 mai 2006 à 16:49 (CEST) :: ::Toi. Mais pour mettre des RSS sur tous les articles, c'est pas des devs qu'il nous faut, c'est tous les serveurs de Google ^^ GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 17:29 (CEST) ::Au fait, pourquoi tu signes Treab alors que tu t'appelles Traeb ? GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 17:36 (CEST) :Un fil RSS est dispo pour certaines pages spéciales (Modifs récents et Nouvelles pages). Sur le toolserver, il y a une expérience pour avoir un fil RSS pour l'historique d'une page, mais je crois que c'est cassé en ce moment. Sinon une liste de suivi c'est bien aussi :-) le Korrigan →bla 12 mai 2006 à 17:43 (CEST) RSS sur tous les articles ? aaaaaaargh vous voulez la mort des serveurs... (plus sérieusement, ça a déjà été proposé et refusé je crois) DarkoNeko いちご 15 mai 2006 à 02:45 (CEST) Cadre noir autour de certaines images avec IE Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il ce problème ? Je viens de m'apercevoir de ça sous IE (dernière version, dernières maj, je suis encore à la boîte). Le problème n'apparaît pas avec Firefox. Je n'ai pas touché à mon Monobook. --Paracelse 12 mai 2006 à 17:26 (CEST) :Un exemple de page ? GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 17:28 (CEST) ::Claude Debussy par ex. Et je n'ai pas le pb avec IE sur les Wikipaedias étrangères... --Paracelse 12 mai 2006 à 17:29 (CEST) :::Je vois la meme page que sous Firefox. J'ai testé loggé et pas loggé GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 17:31 (CEST) ::::Bon... Les arcanes de l'informatiques. Si ça se trouve le problème aura disparu tout seul lundi. Bon W-E ;-) --Paracelse 12 mai 2006 à 17:32 (CEST) :Eh bah... Bug de rendu confirmé sous IE6.0. Je vais regarder ça de plus près. --Népomucène 12 mai 2006 à 17:33 (CEST) Egalement chez moi. Mais bon, Internet Explorer est tellement bon en rendu (voir Acid2 par exemple) que ça m'étonne pas trop... Slasher-fun 12 mai 2006 à 17:39 (CEST) ::Bon Wikend Hoheinheim Paracelse GôTô ¬¬ 12 mai 2006 à 17:35 (CEST) Problème réglé : après vérification (et constatation identique de ces marges noires sous M$-ie), il est évident qu'Internet explorer digère mal le « background-color: transparent » que j'avais introduit dans MediaWiki:Monobook.css : je cherchais à faire disparaître les bordures blanches disgracieuses qui apparaissaient autour des thumbnails et qui devenaient visibles dans les espaces de noms à fond coloré. J'ai tenté cette expérience au vu du Livre d'or consacré à xulin, dans lequel, dans ma configuration (Firefox 1.0 et qq + Windows XP), je vois d'affreuses marges blanches autour des vignettes. La modification que j'avais introduite faisait disparaître ces marges blanches et faisait « flotter » plus agréablement ces vignettes sur le fond jaune de la page. Le remède étant pire que le mal, je suis revenu à la version précédente. Faire au besoin un rechargement de cache via Ctrl+F5, depuis n'importe quelle page, pour faire rentrer les choses en ordre. Désolé. :D Notez que ceci ne serait pas arrivé si l'on avait conservé le fond de page blanc pour tous les espaces de noms, mais passons... Hégésippe | ±Θ± 12 mai 2006 à 17:51 (CEST) ::Slasher-fun: Acid2 n'est pas un test de conformité CSS. Dans ce cas, d'ailleurs, valider Acid2 ne changerait rien au bug de rendu en cause ;) --Népomucène 12 mai 2006 à 18:05 (CEST) :::Ce n'est pas ce que dit cette page... Slasher-fun 12 mai 2006 à 18:50 (CEST) ::::Eh bien, non, justement. Citons: Acid2 does not guarantee conformance with any specification. After careful consideration, we have selected and are testing the features we consider most important for the future of the web. C'est un problème courant avec la manière dont ce test est perçu. Voir par exemple Acid2 et IE7 : et si on arrêtait de se tromper de test ? Au-delà, on peut creuser la question sur l'erreur d'interprétation des normes reconnue depuis par l'un des inspirateurs du test (Yan Hyxon, syntaxe des commentaires SGML), si vous voulez ;) --Népomucène 12 mai 2006 à 19:29 (CEST) bière Question transférée vers Wikipedia:Oracle Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 17:42 (CEST) :En même temps, pour une bière on comprends qu'il se soit rendu sur le bistrot ^^ Esprit Fugace 12 mai 2006 à 18:15 (CEST) ::Oui mais c'était d'un niveau trop élevé pour une conversation de bistro :) Le gorille Houba 12 mai 2006 à 18:17 (CEST) erreur sur wikipedia Je suis étudiant de droit en Espagne et je voulais signaler une erreur. L'enciclopédie détermine que l'Espagne est une monarchie constitutionelle alors que c'est une monarchie parlementaire. À l'inverse, pour le Royaume Uni elle indique qu'il s'agit d'une monarchie parlementaire alors que c'est une mobarchie constitutionelle. Je pense que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour signaler l'erreur mais j'espère que les usagers plus habituels feront parvenir ceci à un responsable. Comme anecdote, vous dire que la version espagnole de wikipedia est correcte sur ce terme. :Disons que les deux sont des monarchies constitutionnelles parlementaires, non ? — Poulpy 12 mai 2006 à 18:45 (CEST) :Quelle distinction fais-tu ? Je n'ai pas de lexique sous la main. Cependant ça fait certainement référence à la notion de souveraineté parlementaire du système de Westminster. Keriluamox 12 mai 2006 à 18:48 (CEST) ::Voir l'intro de en:Constitutional democracy : les deux notions sont bien différentes, mais il ne semble pas y avoir d'erreur. Je ne connais pas assez la constitution espagnole pour me prononcer, cependant. Keriluamox 12 mai 2006 à 18:53 (CEST) ::Aaah, d'accord : nous avons raison tous les deux, simplement tu as confondu dans ta remarque : nos articles indiquent que le R-U est une démocratie constitutionnelle et que l'Espagne est une démocratie parlementaire. Merci de ton aide. Je corrige. Keriluamox 12 mai 2006 à 18:55 (CEST) :::Le RU n'a pas de constitution. Mais il lui en fallait une pour l'UE...Drôle, non ?--Michel Barbetorte 13 mai 2006 à 01:48 (CEST) notre étudiant espagnol à encore à étudier, ainsi que d'autres, sigh... les deux pays sont des monarchies constitutionelles (bases de l'état) tout en étant des régimes parlementaires (mode de fonctionnement), faut pas mélanger... faut pas mélanger non plus avec le concept de démocratie, ça n'a rien à voir... kernitou dİscuter 13 mai 2006 à 07:56 (CEST) :d'autres, il pense qu'il n'y a pas de constitution formelle, et que ça s'appelle quand même monarchie constitutionnelle, d'autres...non mais... !--Michel Barbetorte 13 mai 2006 à 09:07 (CEST) ::le R-U a une constitution, simplement elle n'est pas formelle, donc c'est une monarchie constitutionnelle à régime parlementaire, pas difficile (et je ne comprends pas votre phrase, exprimez-vous en français svp...) kernitou dİscuter 13 mai 2006 à 10:14 (CEST) Google Trends Google a sorti un nouveau jouet. J'ai sortir quelques résultats intéressants :sur l'évolution de la recherche du mot "wikipédia", sur l'origine géographique. PoppyYou're welcome 12 mai 2006 à 18:26 (CEST) :Euh je pense que regarder ici est un peu plus explicite quant aux résultats de la recherche de Poppy... Slasher-fun 12 mai 2006 à 18:48 (CEST) Limite de mandat des administrateurs : proposition de méthode Je souhaiterai que les gens donnent leur avis sur cette méthode de limitation du mandat : Wikipédia:Prise de décision/Administrateur/Limite du mandat/Vote permanent. Ceci dit, je crois qu'il faudrait renommer la page, parce que je ne suis pas sur du nom. -- 12 mai 2006 à 18:56 (CEST) :Cette méthode revient à utiliser une Bombe atomique pour flinguer une mouche. Démocrite (Discuter) 12 mai 2006 à 20:20 (CEST) ::Et si on est pour "aucune limitation de mandat" on fait quoi ? Tella 12 mai 2006 à 20:37 (CEST) :::On le fait savoir (de façon « informelle ») dans Wikipédia:Sondage/Êtes-vous pour la limitation du mandat des administrateurs de la Wikipédia ?, par exemple... :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 12 mai 2006 à 20:39 (CEST) ::::Voilà j'ai donné mon avis. Une simple observation: sur cette page une majorité est contre la limitation du mandat des admins. Alors pourquoi discuter des modalités ? Tella 12 mai 2006 à 21:17 (CEST) :::::C'est en effet prématuré, comme il l'est de dire que la majorité est contre, alors que le sondage a été lancé hier. Moez ''m'écrire'' 12 mai 2006 à 22:11 (CEST) ::::Puis on va aussi te répondre ""parce que tous les admins se sont dépéchés de voter contre" (bah ouais, désolé d'etre des utilisateurs actifs...) DarkoNeko いちご 15 mai 2006 à 02:47 (CEST) Petites annonces particulières Discuter:Pénectomie : euuh : On fait quoi dans ces cas-là ? J'aurais bien blanchi (enfin, jauni, vu la couleur de fond), mais le fait d'avoir un utilisateur inscrit qui poste ce genre de demande sur plusieurs pages de discussions me met un peu mal à l'aise… Voir . Keriluamox 12 mai 2006 à 18:44 (CEST) :J'ai supprimé ses demandes sur les pages de discussion. PoppyYou're welcome 12 mai 2006 à 18:58 (CEST) : ::Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'un administrateur décidât de tout couper. ;-) Keriluamox 12 mai 2006 à 19:00 (CEST) Baidupedia Je ne sais pas si on a déjà évoqué ici cette nouvelle chinoiserie, sinon voilà c'est fait! .: Guil :. causer 12 mai 2006 à 18:54 (CEST) :Voir aussi en:Baidu_Baike --youssef 12 mai 2006 à 21:53 (CEST) ::Pensez vous qu'ils auront aussi des problèmes avec la classification des dictateurs ? XD --Lolo le 13 12 mai 2006 à 22:39 (CEST) :::Quel est l'article de Wikipédia qu'ils ont le moins de chance de nous piquer ? Papillus 12 mai 2006 à 23:54 (CEST) :Ça va devenir la nouvelle insulte à la mode dans les pages de discussion des articles jugés trop gaucho et dans les demandes de suppression : Keriluamox 13 mai 2006 à 00:01 (CEST) Cela serait plus pertinent d'utiliser cet expression pour critiquer une censure (genre critiquer les admins, les gens aiment bien faire cela). Papillus 13 mai 2006 à 11:09 (CEST) :Quoi qu'il en soit, les ébauches francophones sont lancées : Baidu et Baidu Baike. :-) --EjpH ''coucou'' 13 mai 2006 à 13:03 (CEST)